Tierna Navidad
by xYamiko
Summary: Una navidad con la persona que quieres es todo lo que se puede pedir, ¿no?. One-shot NaruHina,SasuSaku


.Especial Navideño (NaruHina, SasuSaku).

Era una mañana normal, cualquiera. Sakura se levantó perezosamente de su cama para ir a tomar una ducha, y al estar todo cerrado, sin ventanas abiertas, ni puertas, ni cortinas, no sentía nada del exterior, el clima o algo parecido no era nuevo para ella.

Al estarse bañando, el agua le salió extrañamente fría por un momento. Cuando la pelirrosa terminó y salió de la ducha, se vistió con sus ropas normales y salió en dirección a las tuberías, para verificar la temperatura del agua. Pero, ¡sorpresa!. Al momento de salir, la ojiverde lo único que pudo hacer fue retorcerse un poco y volver a entrar a su casa rápidamente.

-¿Nieve? ¿Hoy? -murmuró para sí misma cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y corriendo a ver su calendario - ¡24 de diciembre! ¡Es víspera de Navidad!

La chica sacó rápidamente ropa adecuada para el clima, se cambió y salió corriendo en dirección a casa de Naruto. Al llegar, tocó emocionada la puerta y le abrió un rubio, con cara aún medio dormida.

-¿Que pasa Sakura-chan? ¿Madrugaste o algo así? más de lo normal… -preguntó el chico mientras se tallaba los ojos, pero al sentir la ventisca los abrió de par en par dándose cuenta del clima

-¡Despierta Naruto! ¡Es víspera de Navidad! -exclamó la Haruno lanzándole una bola de nieve en la cara a su amigo para despabilarlo

-¡Oye! ¡No se vale, no estaba listo! -refunfuñó el ojiazul - entraré a alistarme enseguida salgo.. -avisó el chico mientras se adentraba en su casa para abrigarse bien

Al salir, los chicos empezaron a hacer guerra de bolas de nieve, sintiendo los ligeros golpes sobre su ropa y unas que otras veces, la helada nieve sobre sus caras.

Después de un rato de juegos, los dos encontraron a su compañero de equipo caminando por la cera cercana, ligeramente cubierta de nieve.

-¡Heey Sasuke! -le llamó Naruto tirándole una bola de nieve de juego, dándole justo en la cabeza.

El pelinegro estuvo inmóvil unos segundos, haciendo que a Sakura y Naruto les recorriera un ligero escalofrío al ver su postura seria, pero los hizo despertar unas bolas de nieve dirigidas a su cabeza desde atrás. El par volteó la mirada al instante encontrándose a Sasuke serio con una bola de nieve en sus manos.

-¿Eh? Pero... ¿que no estabas allá? -preguntó Naruto mirando de nuevo al Sasuke que permanecía parado seriamente, y mirando fijamente cómo se esfumaba en una nube de humo al igual que todos los clones de sombra - ¡eeh! ¡tramposo!

-hmp.. -contestó Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa triunfante - usurunkantouchi..

La guerra de nieve volvió a comenzar, y después de un rato, ya cansados, Sakura comenzó a armar dos bolas grandes de nieve, justo enfrente de ellos, y recolectó unas cuantas ramas y un sombrero que había encontrado por ahí

-¿uhm..? ¿Que haces Sakura-chan? -preguntó Naruto al ver las extrañas acciones de la pelirrosa

-ya verás.. -respondió la chica poniendo una bola de nieve sobre otra, dándole forma a un cuerpo robusto formado por 3 bolas de nieve grandes

-hm.. -pronunció el Uchiha comenzando a ayudar a la chica a formar bien la parte de abajo del muñeco

-¡waah! ¡un mono de nieve! -exclamó el Uzumaki casi en un grito al verle la forma al muñeco

-hai.. -respondió la pelirrosa dando por terminado el mono, cuando la cabeza del mono de nieve se deshizo, saliendo la cabeza de Naruto en su lugar

-¡wwuuh! -murmuró Naruto jugando

-¡AAAaah! ¡ba..baka! ¡casi me matas del susto! -se quejó la pelirrosa dándole un golpe en la cabeza al rubio

-¡ouch! duele Sakura-chan.. -refunfuñó el chico ante el golpe

-eh mira.. es Hina-chan.. -dijo de repente Sakura al ver a la peliazul caminando sola por la calle próxima a ellos - uuh, ¿es eso un sonrojo Naruto? -le recalcó la chica con mirada pícara a su amigo al ver sus mejillas ligeramente rosas

-¡¿q-que?! ¿So-sonrojo yo? ¿Cómo crees Sakura-chan? -empezó a tartamudear el rubio perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo escandalosamente de la cima del muñeco de nieve, atrayendo la atención de la Hyuuga

-¡¡Konnichiwa Hina-chan!! -le saludó alegremente la Haruno desde unos tres metros de distancia

-ko..ko-konnichiwa Sakura-chan.. -saludó tímidamente la peliazul acercándose un poco, pero al notar al rubio levantándose la chica sonrojo al límite instantáneamente y se oculto rápidamente detrás de un árbol

-¿eh? ¿Que no venía Hinata-chan? -preguntó Naruto al voltearse y no verla, acto seguido, Sakura se acercó a susurrarle algo en el oído, haciendo al rubio sonrojar mucho - ¡Estás loca Sakura-chan!

-¡Tú hazlo y ya! -le regañó la pelirrosa al escuchar a su amigo decirle así

-bien bien.. -dijo Naruto tomando algo de la mano de Sakura y caminando tímidamente en dirección al árbol

-"A..a-ahí está Naruto-kun... se..seguro pe-pensó que fue raro que desapareciera así.. ¿q-que debo hacer? ¿Qué hago?" -se preguntaba en su mente la Hyuuga mientras sonrojaba mucho y temblaba de nervios

Después de unos minutos de casi desmayarse de nervios, Hinata sintió algo que se movía a unos centímetros sobre su cabeza, volteó la mirada hacia arriba y sonrojo un poco al ver aquéllo

- "¿u..un.. muérdago?.." -pensó la chica mientras seguía el brazo de quien sostenía el muérdago sobre su cabeza, encontrándose con alguien que no imaginaba - ¡¡Na..Na.. Naruto-kun!! -exclamó la peliazul, sonrojando como tomate instantáneamente

Al escucharla Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír como siempre, pero antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, Naruto le plantó un beso en los labios, dejándola sin habla. Al separarse del beso, Hinata quedó estática, como una estatua, y con un color demasiado rojo notable en su cara, cayendo desmayada después de unos momentos

-¡Aah! ¡Hi..Hinata! -gritó Naruto soltando rápidamente el muérdago para sostener a la Hyuuga en sus brazos, mientras Sakura sonreía triunfante a unos metros de ellos

-hmp.. con que eso le dijiste que hiciera.. -dijo Sasuke seriamente mientras veía la escena

-¡hai! -contestó la pelirrosa aún sonriente, acercándose poco a poco disimuladamente al Uchiha - o..oye Sasuke-kun.. -le llamó la ojiverde un poco sonrojada

-¿hm? -murmuró Sasuke volteando sólo la mirada a la chica

-te..ten.. -terminó de decir Sakura mientras sacaba un pequeño paquete y se lo entregaba en las manos a su chico, sonrojada de las mejillas

-... -Sasuke se quedó sin habla, simplemente volteó todo su cuerpo para quedar frente a Sakura y sacó un pequeño paquete verde del bolsillo de su abrigo y entregándoselo

-¡¿pa... para mi?! -exclamó emocionada la Haruno mientras su sonrojo aumentaba

-¿no es obvio? -respondió el chico desviando sus ojos oscuros de la chica para evitar su mirada, y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, tomando en sus manos el paquete que le había entregado ella hacía unos momentos

-¡¡arigato!! -gritó la chica poniéndose emocionada la bufanda que acababa de encontrar dentro del paquete y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke, haciéndolo sonrojar como nunca - Sasuke-kun.. estás.. ¿rojo?

-No.. -respondió seriamente el Uchiha dándose la vuelta para que no lo viera Sakura, haciéndose más obvio y haciéndola sonreír

FIN

-0-0-

**Un one-shot que hice especial de navidad en mi metroflog  
perdonen por no subir el fic GaaHina  
se me va el tiempo de las manos  
pero ya tengo bastantes capitulos que voy a subir pronto nn  
gracias por sus reviews, sayo!**


End file.
